


Angelique II

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [5]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Dark, F/M, POV Third Person, Poetry, Supernatural Curses, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: Written in 1993. Previously published in "The Collective 'Zine".





	Angelique II

Angelique II

No angel, she--but darker  born--  
more aptly horns than halo worn

A witch's child--a witch unknown;  
a lover's bliss to hatred grown

Her evil words from dying lips--  
life's blood from her lover's drips

Her words a curse of endless night,  
his fate a vampire's lonely plight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1993. Previously published in "The Collective 'Zine".


End file.
